Five Lonely Parrots
Sofasi, Lovia |genre = Reggae |year = 2005-''present'' |members = Leandro Benitez (acoustic guitar) Lo Fang (drums) Jenna Fitzpatrick (bass guitar) Benny Taylor (electric guitar, backing vocals) Dwyane Urley (vocals, electric guitar) |pastmembers = Tsung Ha (electric guitar) }} Five Lonely Parrots is a Lovian reggae group based in the town of Sofasi; in the State of Clymene, Lovia. The band was founded in 2005 by Dwyane Urley, Lo Fang, Tsung Ha and Jenna Fitzpatrick. Soon Leandro Benitez was added. The band played in several festivals before signing a contract with Label Records in 2006. Next year Tsung Ha was replaced by Benny Taylor. Since then the band's status is growing steadily, especially amongst younger people. History Dwyane Urley, Lo Fang and Jenna Fitzpatrick knew each other from high school. They had the idea of forming a band since 2003 but they could not find another guitarist. In 2005 Fang introduced Tsung Ha; his second cousin, and the band was formed in April. Dwyane Urley stated in an interview that the band's name was Jenna's idea. Leandro Benitez found it a little silly but in the end he consented. The Five Lonely Parrots played for the first time in June at a festival in their hometown; Sofasi. Just a few months after the band's formation, Tsung Ha left for personal reasons. He however introduced Benny Taylor, whom he knew for a long time. The band kept playing in various festivals all around Lovia and in January of 2006 they attracted Label Records' interest. The very next month they were offered a two-years contracted, which they accepted with great joy. As Jenna has stated "it was a child's dream come true". Their first album; Naranja, sold about 1000 copies. The band had a short tour to promote their first album and in February 2007 they came out with their second album called Searching for a Soul. It was a moderate success and made the band's name bigger. For once more they played around the country and they even visited the United States for a reggae festival in Oregon. In May 2008 Benitez had a car accident while visiting his parents in East Hills. He broke his left leg and thus the band had to postpone its recordings for a while. During that period Urley traveled to Jamaica; "in order to feel reggae's spirit in its birthplace". When Benitez was healthy again the band released their third album, The World Exploration. It is their best album so far and it reached #7 in the EastWest Album Top 10. The Five Lonely Parrots gave two concerts in Mäöres and toured Lovia for several weeks. They intended to release their next album in 2011, but after public demand they recorded Walking down the Street in August 2010. It was a commercial success, although it did not reach Top 10. As Urley has announced they will be working for a new album which will be released in late 2012. On the 8th of December that year the band's fifth studio album; The Lights, was released and standed on the first place in the Plus Album Top 20 and a second one in the EastWest Album Top10. Even in the United States, Libertas, Brunant, Canada, and other countries the album reached a position in the charts. Albums Discography Albums Category:Five Lonely Parrots